El Manana
by CrowsGurl
Summary: What was that song Cyborg had heard and why did it cause such an odd feeling to well up inside of her? Phase 3, obviously. 2D/Muds Cy/Noods  not too much luv till later
1. El what now?

**I've had this idea floating around in my head for quite the while, and I'm gonna go ahead and roll with it XD I'm saying this now, before you start, this has a possible yaoi and yuri warning for the future! I plan on Yuri, but the yaoi I'm not positive if it's gonna work out right. Anyways,**

**Enjoy~**

She stood there, her gaze directed at the two men sitting in front at a table with a small, fuzzy radio. One, the prisoner, was resting his head in his arms, his face hidden and his shoulders moving a bit shakier then usual. The other sat with the chair tipped back, feet up next to the younger's head. She was standing a few feet from the table, having already finished her daily routine.

A few songs were playing raspily from the small device, all of which she knew. When she was made, each and every song written by the Gorillaz had been saved to a small disc and inserted into her robotic brain. The one sitting back closed his eyes and let out a long sigh as 'Feel Good Inc' came on.

"She wo'ked sa ha'd on gettin he' pa't of tha video wright.." Murdoc murmured.

"Yeh, I wemembe'.." 2D shifted slightly, not lifting his head.

Cyborg was unsure of if he was merely too lazy to, or if he literally couldn't. He didn't eat often, only enough to keep himself alive and have the ability to walk. The singer let out a pained moan as his stomach growled, earning him a look from Murdoc.

"Mate, yew goin ta eat anythin t'day?"

Stu shrugged. "I dunno.. when a'e yew goin back ta tha mainland ta get summoa' food?"

Murdoc leaned back again, scratching his head. "Uh, I wasn' plannin on eet till next week but if yew'e goin ta go sta'vin you'self 'en I s'ppose we could go t'morra." 2D picked his head up enough to turn it over, looking at the older with half-lidded eyes.

"We? Sa 'm comin 's time?"

"Well yew'll end up sta'vin 'fo'e I c'n get bock. 's not exactly a five minute trip inta Essex 'nymo'e, faceache."

"Oh.. ok.. fanks, I guess.."

Cyborg turned her attention from the two men to the laughing radio. It faded out and the next song on the Demon Days track started. She blinked, wondering if the radio had suddenly stopped playing Demon Days as she'd never heard this song before. Approaching the table, she concured that it was, indeed, 2D singing.

When the two realized what song it was they quickly changed it to 'Every Planet We Reach is Dead.' The singer buried his face in his arms and Murdoc groaned. Cyborg looked at the two and ran through her memory banks again before asking, "Master Niccals, what song was that?"

He sent her a harsh glare and snarled slightly. She turned her attention quickly to the weak singer. "Prinsoner, what is the title of that song?" He shook his head and his shoulders began to tremble slightly. Frowning, Cyborg crossed her arms and re-adresed her master. "Why is it I have no memory of that song?"

Murdoc let out another snarl and tossed an empty rum bottle at her. "Git outta he'e, yew bloody git!"

Finding her 'obey' chip kicking it, the girl angrily turned on her heel and marched from the room. She took the lift down to the entrance and stormed past Tattoo, her mind working a mile a minute. Why was it the two refused to answer such a simple question? Was the song some sort of secret? Was it not supposed to be there? And why did it make her chest ache and an unexplainable fear well up inside of her?

Cyborg wasn't programmed to feel fear. She was made to be fearless, smart and a good guitarist, so she couldn't comprehend what was happening. Perhaps she would be able to find out from someone else on the island? The robotic girl decided that after her hourly round she would go down to the basement and ask Dave, the mechanic.

xXxXxXx

"Worker Dave." She said coldly, a cup of tea clutched in one hand and the other balled in a tight fist behind her back. She disliked this man intensly.

"Yeh? Ooh, tea! S'time fo' a bweak, eh luv?" He let out a scratchy chuckle and sipped the drink.

"I have a question."

He quirked a brow. "Wot, tha powe' go out in tha lai' again? I dun think I unplugged et.." He checked a few cords then sat back up and gave her a confused look.

"No."

"Eh, no? 'en why would sucha sma't gi'l 'ave ta come askin ol' Dave fo'?"

"I need to know the title of this song. Master and the prisoner will not inform me." Her insides whirred for a few moments and she played the small clip of the song from her memory.

Dave paled slightly, knowing she shouldn't have heard it. "Why, ah, 'at's El Manana, love. Ah should be gettin bock to meh wo'k, yeh?" He set down the nearly full cup of tea, something she'd never seen him do before, and turned hastily back to his fryingpan.

El Manana. She had a name. Now came the hard part. She had to get a hold of her Master's computer so she could research it. Cyborg inwardly sighed, wishing Murdoc hadn't taken her wifi connection. She'd been caught slacking one too many times while surfing the web and he really didn't have the patience to deal with it.

Cyborg made her way to the lift, still trying to figure out why the two couldn't of simply told her the name. Pressing one of the buttons, she felt the lift jerk to life and begin to descend. She needed answers and asking Murdoc anything further would only earn a beating.

She stepped into the prisoner's room, arms crossed and her expression firm. 2D was laying in a ball, hugging his knees with his eyes half-lidded. They gazed up at her blankly, showing none of the fear she was accomstomed to. "Wot?"

"El Manana," she started. "Why would you not tell me?"

The man tensed up at the name, giving her a wide-eyed look. "'o t-told yew 'at?"

"Worker Dave."

"...o-oh..." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his knees.

"Well?"

2D shook his head like he had before, pursing his lips. "Dun' go stickin you' nose whe'e it dun' belong." He murmured against his jeans before pulling his covers over his head and huddling into a tighter ball.

Cyborg sent him a glare then turned and made her way angrily back up to the study. As she was expecting, Murdoc was still sitting at his desk, a newer bottle of rum in his hand and a fag hanging from his lip. He sent her a scowl and the android lowered her head.

"Wot do yew wont?" He growled, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"You are leaving tomorrow morning, correct?"

"Yeh, you' stayin he'e." Murdoc turned back to his desk, showing he'd answer no further questions.

The synthetic girl nodded, keeping her face emotionless but inwardly smirking. He'd meant to sound hateful, but that was exactly what she'd wanted to hear. Without a word, Cyborg checked the time. She stalked down to her cupboard, aware of Dave's wary gaze, and plugged into her chargers. It was a bit early, but she had a plan.

Tomorrow was going to be an exhausting day, so she needed all the charge she could get.

**I try not to use italics that much anymore cause I mainly made this to post on dA, and deviantART always deletes my italics, so yeah. Thanks for readin chapter one of El Manana! Chapter two comin up soon!**

**It's comin up it's comin up it's comin up, its dare UH~ ;3**


	2. And oh, how she hated it

**Here goes chapter 2!**

**Enjoy~**

Cyborg stood on the peir with Murdoc, 2D and Murdoc's personal captain, Captain Bacon. Captain was already on the boat, starting it up noisly while the three on the peir looked on blankly. 2D was trembling slightly, hardly able to stop his knees from knocking as he struggled to keep himself up.

"Mate, yew look 'bout wready ta collapse." Murdoc commented, looping an arm around the thin man. 2D breathed a 'thank you' and leaned on his shoulder greatfully.

"She's all wready!" Captain called, stepping out of the cabin with a smile on his wrinkled face and a small wave of his hand.

Cyborg stared up at her Master, who gave her a hard look. "Yew stay outta trouble while 'm gone o' so 'elp me when I get back he'e.." He trailed off threateningly, baring his teeth viciously.

"I understand, Master." She saluted him as he helped 2D clamber onto the boat.

"B-bye Cybo'g." The singer offered a weak smile, sitting down on a chair that was up near the cabin of the boat beside Murdoc.

She watched as the boat roared forward, quickly riding away from the plasitc landmass. Satisfied that the boat was well on its way without any last minute complications, the adriod girl turned and strolled back onto the sand. Cyborg hurried around the perimeter of the island, finishing her hourly round in nearly half the time.

A few minutes later she was back inside, making her way down the spiral staircase towards the lair. She'd learned that, though there was a small laptop up in the study, the computers down her were far better to use. Cyborg typed in the name of the song and looked through the many things that popped up.

There were numerous screenshots, each and every one dipicting herself sitting on a familiar island. Just the sight of the island made her throat close up and her lips to curve into the ghost of a smile. What confused her was why she was the one sitting on the island.

Clicking on one of them, she read the description. It wrote about a teenage girl, Noodle -which sounded quite familiar as well-, the heart of the Gorillaz, starting off the videos happily on her island. She read further; the entry now talking about the Feel Good Inc video, which was the first time the island appeared.

Nodding silently, she continued. As the island floats along on its merry way, two helicopters come out of nowhere and begin to shoot at Noodle. A shiver ran down her metalic spine, making her frown. They continued to assault the young girl until-

Cyborg blinked, rereading the final paragraph. Until Noodle went down with the flaming island, finishing off the video with a bomb and the disappearance of the young guitarist. Noodle was dead; but wasn't she Noodle? She could remember a number of times when either her Master or the prisoner had called her by that name, which in the past confused her, but now made sense.

She was Noodle.. or was she? Cyborg sat back, staring up at the roof as she thought. She looked exactly like the girl in the video, but that girl was dead. Perhaps she was a robotic twin? Closing her camera-like eyes, she let out a long, monotone sigh. She needed to know more.

Sitting back up, she typed in 'Noodle fromt he Gorillaz' and began to go through the results. Starting with phase 1, Cyborg went through and read all about the teenage girl she looked like. As she read, memories began to stream back to her. It was like rereading a long-forgotten bedtime story; some parts seemed fresh as the day it happened, others so far gone that it was like reading about someone else.

The biography only further confused her. She rememebered a large portion of it, but things that seemed quite important brought up blank in her memory banks. Rubbing a gloved hand over her face, the exasperated robot stood up.

She had to be Noodle. She _had _to be. There was no way she wasn't. Seeing her was like looking in a mirror, they shared the same story, and both were amazing guitarists for Gorillaz. There was just no way this could be a coincidence.. Then she noticed something at the bottom of the biography page.

_'The New Noodle'_

Cyborg quickly selected the link, recognizing the image that appeared at the top of the page as a photo shoot she'd done for Stylo. At first she skimmed, then, one particular line catching her eye, she reread it with a more serious approach.

A robot clone created by the demon bass player, Murdoc Niccals, has been reported as the replacement for the beloved Noodle. Though at first this seemed a rash choice, it became quite clear that th Gorillaz couldn't go without a guitarist; even if it was a beastly clone of their sadly departed Noodle.

Many a fan was outraged by Mr. Niccals' giving up on his guitarist so easily, but he said that there was nothing that could have been done to find her, dead or alive. "So, for the time being," he says in one interview, "this here bucket of bolts will have to do. Don't worry though, once we have Noods back this metal tosser will be scarp metal."

According to Murdoc, there is still a chance that our little Noodle is out there. All we can do is wait and pray that she'll find her way home.

Cyborg stared at it for a few blank seconds, her mouth hanging open slightly as she processed what her so-called Master, her creator, her _father,_ had said about her. Did she really mean that little to him? That she could so easily be tossed aside? Anger boiled in the pit of her stomach, nearly making her break the mouse when something else caught her eye.

Comments.

"Well," she muttered to herself. "I shall see how the rest of the world views me.." Clicking on the button, she was rewarded with a number of comments from all over the world.

-Django-

Really now, Murdoc? Have you sunken that far? I can't believe you'd betray Noodle like this!

-Trixie-

I hope that abomanation gets what's coming to it; rusting in some old scrapyard.

-Taylor-

MELT HER FACE OFF! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE NOODS' FACE!

-Jordon-

That THING should be fed to the whale, seriously. What were you thinking, Murdoc?

Cyborg felt her anger melt away to a darker, sadder emotion. Did everyone really hate her this much? What had she done wrong? She didn't choose to look this way, she was made like this. Her gaze wandered down to the clock in the corner of the screen and she sighed warily, standing up and echoing loudly up the stairs.

She was late for her hourly rounds, which, if Murdoc had been here, would have been a punishable crime, but, with his absence, no one was really there to care. She kept her gaze down as she entered the lift, brushing past Tattoo once it got to the bottom. On a normal day she would have shooed those annoying birds, the pelican and seagull, away, but right now she just didn't have it in her.

Again, her apparent emotions were confusing her. How was it that she was feeling these things? Was she not supposedly an emotionless, brainless robot, one that couldn't even speak, and nothing more? No, she concluded with a scowl. It had to have something to do with that Noodle girl she was supposed to be.

Something about Noodle made her feel, really _feel, _much unlike anything she'd encountered in her year on Plastic Beach. The fact that everyone thought she was dead made most of that feeling sad and betrayed. Really, Noodle had been through so much, and the world was ready to dump her that fast? Did they really believe one video would have her down for the count?

Cyborg's stomach knotted. All at once wave after wave of guilt washed over her. Was not she the physical representation that everyone thought Noodle was gone? She was, after all, created to fill in for the guitarist that'd been missing for years. Her gaze dropped to her boots and she sighed. Cyborg was just as bad as the rest of them and then some...

..and oh, how she hated it.

**And there's chapter two! I feel sorta bad for Cyborg, but... eh.. oh well. So yeah, there was the tiniest hint at yuri in here that could easily be taken for something else so I'm not bothering to warn anyone XD**

**Luff yew guys!**


End file.
